Happy Changes
by dagforever
Summary: Draco thinks about how his life has changed in the last months. This story is part of a collection of stories. I don't love her starts the collection. Moody Swings is second. Then comes Happy Changes.


Happy Changes

Draco apparated into the first floor foyer of the East wing in hopes of not disturbing anyone, he walked quietly up the stairs hoping that his beautiful wife would be awake. Her sleeping pattern had not returned to normal, but then again that was normal. The last 11 months had more changes than he expected. Happy changes but changes all the same. As he opened the door to his sitting room, he heard laughter coming from the bedchamber. He collected the camera from a table and quickly, but quietly, opens the door.

He clicks three pictures of the sight before him. Ginny is playing on their bed with their son, Tyl. "Good afternoon, Luvs. Happy Valentines Day. I'll trade you!" Draco offers her the dozen roses he's holding in exchange for their son.

She raises an eyebrow at her handsome husband. "I don't think so." She looks at her son. "I think you're worth more than a bunch of old roses. Yes, mummy does." She rubs noses with the baby making him laugh.

Draco removes his shoes and robe then sits on the bed with his family. He kisses Ginny on the cheek, places the roses on her lap, and removes the baby from her hands. "You've got a silly mummy little man. You laugh much louder when this is done." Draco blows raspberries on both of the baby's cheeks causing him to laugh very loudly. Ginny picks up the roses smelling them, and then smiles at the two most important men in her life. She kisses Draco on his cheek. "Thank you, Dragon. Do you have to return to the office?"

"Yes Princess. I'd like to take you to dinner this evening. Are you feeling up to going out? My mother would happily watch Tyl. Your mum offered too, but she's watching a number of your brothers' children already." He looks at the worried expression on Ginny's face. "We can leave after you nurse him, luv. And return before he needs to be fed again." Not only did Draco want to spend a romantic evening with his wife, he wanted to get her out in public again. She had only been to her mother's, Ron's, Harry's, and Greg's since the birth of their son 2 months ago. "Come on, Gin. Let me take the most beautiful witch in England out for a romantic dinner." She got out of the bed with a look of displeasure on her face. "What about an evening of dancing, Love?"

Ginny stood in front of a full-length mirror. Her red hair flowing just below her shoulders, she is wearing a white tank top, her breast a whole cup size larger than before her pregnancy. She is wearing light gray sweatpants. She runs her hands over her belly, and rests them on her microscopically extended abdomen. Tears form in her eyes, "Nothing fits me, I'm so fat now!" If she hadn't looked so sad, he would have laughed. She looked better now then before she got pregnant and this wasn't just his opinion. She had started working out two weeks after the birth. (Through magic witches can resume being active after two weeks, not the six weeks that muggles need.) She was very tone now.

Draco placed Tyl on the floor with some toys, and walked over to his wife. He wiped away her tears and kissed her. "I know your body intimately my love and I can assure you that you are not fat. And being the _PRAT _that I am, I would immediately inform you if you were!" He looked at her in the mirror. Her eyes still showing major doubt. "Yes, my love your body has changed. He starts running his hands over her body. "Your arms are thinner." He caressed her breasts. "To my approval these are much bigger." He hands go to her waist. "This is smaller." He unties the string in her sweatpants and runs his hands inside them touching her hips through her knickers only. "These are a little wider." He pushes on her pants lightly and they fall to the ground. He runs his hands on the inside of her thighs. "These are a lot smaller." He runs his hands back to her hips. "And with these a bit wider my access to here is much better." Ginny gasps when Draco right hand starts rubbing her though her knickers. He uses his left hand to pull her close pushing his hardened member against her stomach. He kisses her neck and nits at her ear. "Can you feel how much I like the changes in your body, baby?" Ginny moans. "He's asleep, Gin. Do I need to take a cold shower or will you join me in a hot one?"

Lucius Malfoy apparated into the Southern foyer of Malfoy manor. He had a box of Honeydukes finest chocolate under one arm, roses in his hand, and a beautiful jewelry set in the breast pocket of his cloak. Narcissa had given him a wonderful Valentines present this morning and he looked forward to giving her a similar gift tonight. His son had teased him ruthlessly all morning about his blissful expression and he was fortunately able to return the favor when Draco arrived back to the offices after _lunch_ with Ginny.

He walked briskly to his wife's parlor with great anticipation and hopes that she would reward him highly for his thoughtfulness. He had a single red rose owled to her hourly today, and at noon he had five rose bushes delivered and planted in her garden. She had tried to obtain these bushes for the last two years but was unable. The trinkets he was going to present her with now were just the "icing on the cake" so to speak. He could hear her softly singing as he walked into the parlor. His heart raced, she only sings when she was very happy. He clears his throat, his wife turns around, she is glowing with happiness.

"Oh, Lucius isn't it wonderful." Tears of joy running down her face, "I'm so happy. I thought this day would never come." Lucius sets the roses and the chocolates on a table and walks to his wife. He caresses his way down her arms, moves the receiving blanket to the side to reveal the sweet young face of his grandson and kisses the baby's cheek.

"I take it Draco was able to convince Ginevra into finally going into public."

"Oh, yes. How she could doubt her beauty is beyond me. Fat! She must be at least five pounds lighter than before her pregnancy."

Lucius chuckles lightly, "Ahh, I remember another witch having the same imaginary problem!" He raises an eyebrow at his wife.

She ignores his statement, hands him the sleeping baby, and collects her roses and chocolates from the table. She retrieves a vase with her wand and conjures water for it, after placing them on the mantle she returns to the settee next to her husband.

"When will Draco be collecting Tyl?"

Tears form in Narcissa eyes again, "That's the wonderful news, dearest." She wipes her tears away with her hanky. "Ginevra is intrusting Tyl's care to us until tomorrow afternoon." Lucius uses his free arm to embrace his wife.

His plans for an intimate evening with his wife were changed to an intimate evening with their new grandson. An evening that both he and his wife feared would never happen because of his past sins. It was a wonderfully happy change indeed. He spent must of his evening telling Tyl about all the fun they would have. "I will teach you to ride a horse, ride a broom, brew potions, make snowballs, play on a swing, and many other things. Your father loved to go to the offices when he was young maybe we should start taking you. You will be the smartest wizard in school and the strongest too. You've got great blood in you." He whispers very softly. "Weasley's are pretty good breeding stock."

Narcissa giggles, "Ginevra's great grandmother was a Black you know?"

"As if I can't tell by the looks of him." Even with Tyl's limited amount of hair you could tell it was Narcissa's color as were his eyes.

"I believe he has more Black in him than Malfoy." Narcissa teased her husband.

Lucius' eye widened at his wife. "Bite your tongue, Witch! This child is the Malfoy heir. The Black's get the next one." Tyl seemed to respond to his grandfather's outburst with a grunt. But a closer look shows differently, the infant's red face and second grunt clearly indicates that Tyl was laying waste into his nappy. With a wrinkled nose, Lucius summons a house-elf, and orders it to change the offending nappy. He never changed one of Draco's and he doesn't plan on changing one of his grandchild's either. Narcissa smiles at her husband, happy with the knowledge that some things will never change.


End file.
